Unexpected Advice
by Mikey-Holmes-Choclate-Ninja
Summary: So what Harry had finally said no more blindly follow orders when his name came out of the cup? What if he turned to the only thing that still had apart of his father? What if the Map was more then just a map?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Just another, let realise that Dumbledore was an idiot story! Love you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Hp and his world. **_

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat on his bed and groaned. Why did this always happen to him? First his parents dead because some crazy wizard wanted him dead for some reason, he was given to his Aunt to be raised. His aunt who hated him because he was different, a freak according to them. He was beaten, starved and lock in a closet under the stairs. In truth, he was a wizard. His aunt and her family were muggles, non-magical folks. He didn't know that until his eleventh birthday when the half giant Hagrid knocked down the door to the shack they were hiding in. He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was exicted, to learn, to be accepted but he wasn't. He was known to everyone for being the Boy-Who-Lived. He thought it was rediculus. His first year he was almost killed twice by his Deffence Against the Dark Acts professor Quirrell, who turned to be possessed by the same crazy wizard who had killed his parents. Voldermort. His second year everyone spent half the year thinkingt that he was a drak wizard trying to kill off the muggle borns, wizards and witchs who were born to muggles like his best friend Hermione and his mother, Lily. His third year was so far the safest year he has ever had and he was being 'hunted' by a maniac who wanted him 'dead'. He flew on a hippagriff, ran from a werewolf and time-traveled. In all honesty, he maniac was his godfather, Sirius Black, who was innocent but never got a trial to prove so Harry and Hermione traveled back in time to help him escape the Dementor's kiss. Dementors were guards for the Wizard prison Azakaban, their 'kiss' was actually them sucking out your soul. This summer he went to the Quittach Cup with Hermione and the Weasley's. After the game, Death Eaters, attacked. They are followers of Voldemort. But then some one shot the Drak Mark into the sky, Harry almost got blamed for that too. Now this Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard Touarnment. Tri- Wizard that meant three. Last night, the cup spat out three names Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory but yet again Harry's luck kicked in and the cup spit his name out as the fourth Champion. He didn't even put his name is the cup but some how there it was. He had to compete and no one but Hermione, Neville and Sirius believed him. Now Harry sat on his bed, with the curtains shut as he glared at his bed.

What the hell was he suppose to do now? He was just a fourteen year old kid. He didn't know if there were rules about his or not but he was very angry when even Dumbledore questioned him. Harry hated his fame why would he try to get more? He needed a plan. He didn't know what to do as he looked at his father's cloak, he could run but where would he go. Then he saw the map, suddenly he remembered what happened when told it to reveal itself. He picked it up, placed his want to it and whispered, "I somely swear that I am up to no good. Messer Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, I seek help."

Harry waited for a second before words began to appear.

**Messer Prongs says hello to this new young Marauder and wishes to know your name.**

Harry paused. "My name is Harry, Harry.." He paused. "..Granger."

_Messer Moony welcomes Harry Granger and wonders what troubles him that he would seek help from a map?_

Harry smiled softly, thinking of Remus. "They are holding the Tri-Wizard Touarniment at Hogwarts, someone who wants me died put my name in the cup and I am being forced to compete. I know nothing of the wizarding world or it laws, for my parents dead and I was forced to live with Magic hating relatives."

**Messer Padfoot is saddened by this news of your life, he understands the pain of living with people that hate him. Padfoot encourages Harry to seek help from the goblin. Treat them with respect and they will help you more then you could ever imagine.**

**Messer Prongs agrees with Padfoot, the goblins will help you understand anything that you don't. Just go to the desk and say this. "Hello sir, I am Harry Granger. I have no knowledge of the wizard world because it was hidden form me and I wonder if you could help me."**

_Messer Moony would like to add not to lie to the gobins, tell them everything, no matter how small you think it is. Gobin trust only once, do not lie._

_Messer Wormtail would like to add that if you are still at Hogwarts, go to your head of house and demand them to take you in accordence with Hogwarts rule 793. They will know what you mean and must take you straight away._

Harry was shocked that Peter was helpful but he was happy for it all the same. "Thank you Messers Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. I must leave now."

**Messer Prongs wishes you luck and if it is possible tell Peeves that the Princes of Chaos wish him happiness, he will be a good ally.**

**Messer Padfoot would like to add if no one believes that you did not enter your name, at brekke stand up in front of everyone, hold out your wand and say, "I, Harry Granger, swear on my magic that I did not enter my name in to the cup nor did I have someone else put my name is. So mote it be."**

Harry smiled and placed his wand on the map. "Michief Managed." He opened his his curtains to see his roommates staring at him. He got out of bed, changed his cloths, grabbed his wand and map then turn to Neville. "Thank you for believing in me, Neville. You are a true friend and if you need any help, you can count on me."

Neville looked shocked but nodded, "Of course Harry, the same goes for you as well."

Harry nodded and headed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the common room before anyone could call out his name. He ignored the glares and the looks as he walked to breakfast. He waited until everyone was seated and walked up to the table. He looked to Fudge, "Would you mind if I spoke to everyone for a moment?" Fudge was shocked but gave his okay, Harry turned and held up his wand. When everyone stapped talking and looked at him, Harry took a breath. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that I did not enter my name into the cup nor did I have someone else enter my name. So mote it be." A flash of light burst from his wand, surronded him and dissappeared into him. "That being said please put your faith and trust into the true Champions Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory, not me." He turned to McGonagall. 'I would like to speak to you out in the hall." Harry walked down the walk way and out of the main hall ignoring everyone who called his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

McGonagall stood still shocked that Harry had made a magical oath and followed the boy out into the hall. "Mister Potter that was a very dangerous thing that you just did."

"No it wasn't Professor, it is olny dangerous if I lied. Which I didn't." Harry stated as he glared at her. "Now to our buisness. I demand that you take me to speak to the Goblin at Gringotts in accordence with Hogwarts rule 793."

McGonagall gasped, "Mister Potter, are you sure?" Harry nodded. "Very well then. Come." She lead Harry down the halls to her office. She light her fireplace, grabbed Floo powered and stepped inside. "Hold your glasses, Mister Potter." Harry stepped in, placed his glasses in his pocket and braced himself as he heard her shout. "Gringotts." They were surrounded by the green fire then they stepped out into the lobby of Gringotts. "What now Mister Potter?"

"You can stay but you will have no say in what I am about to do." Harry stated as he put his glasses back on, McGonagall nodded and went to seat down. Harry walked up the front desk and waited politely for the Gobin to look at him. "Hello sir, I am Harry Potter. I have no knowledge of the wizard world because it was hidden from me and I wonder if you could help me."

The goblin looked shocked but nodded, "One moment Mister Potter and we will see what we can do for you." The goblin walked off and Harry stood there waiting until the goblin returned, "Come with me Mister Potter. Ragnuk wishes to see you." Harry followed the goblin behind the counter, down a narrow hallway and into a large office. A goblin sat behind a desk and looked up when Harry walked in. "Ragnuk, this is Mister Potter."

"Thank you Falero, you may go for now." Ragnuk stated and the goblin, Falero walked back out and shut the door. "Mister Potter please sit down and tell me why you have no knowledge of the wizard world but you knew to come to us?"

Harry nodded, "Of course but it will be a long story." Ragnuk nodded. "As you may know Voldemort killed my parents. Instead of being given to my godfather, who is an innocent man, I was taken to my mother's sister. Her and her husband hate magic, they think that I am a freak adn for my whole life they tried to beat the magic out of me." Harry saw Ragnuk tense but he continued. "I was beaten, starved and locked in a closet under the stairs. On my eleventh birthday, they had hidden us was on a island to try and out run my Hogwarts letters. Hagrid found us, told me I was a wizard, a famous wizard because Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me but it backfired on him. He brought me here, took me to my vault that he had a key for. I was never given a key. He bought me an owl and sent me back to my aunts. I came to Hogwarts, where instead of fitting in, I was cast out because of something I had no control over. The summer between forst and second year, a house elf showed up and used magic in my aunt's house, I was blamed for it. I was locked in my room and the three youngest Weasley boy's broke me out. The elf blocked the barrior to the Hogwarts train so Ron Weasley and I drove his dad's flying car to Hogwarts. I speak Parseltongue and could hear the Basilisk in the pipes that was attacking students. I killed it at the end of the year with the help from Fawkes, Dumbledore's pheonix, the Sorting Hat and Godic Gryffindor's sword. The summer before third year I blew up my my uncle's sister because she talked about my mother and father, it was an accident but I don't regret it. I ran away to Diagon Ally and stayed at the Inn, Fudge didn't get on to me for the accidental magic but told me not to leave, I found out later it was because Sirius Black broke out. At school, I wasn't allowed into Hogsmead but with the help of a magical map of Hogwarts I snunk in. I was sent a Firebolt after the Demetor's attacked me and broke my old one. A professor had it stripped to see if it was cursed, it wasn't. I found out in the end Sirius had got it for me. I also found out the Sirius was my godfather. I heard the story about what everyone believes happened that halloween but at the end of third year, Sirius, Remus Lupin adn an unwilling Peter Pettigrew told me the truth. Peter was my parent's secret Keeper not Sirius but Remus had forgotten to take his potion and it was a full moon. Sirius protected us and Peter escaped. Severus Snape was there as well, thought he had cought the Potter's betrayor but Hermione Granger and I knocked him out so we could hear the truth, when he came to, he stood between us and Remus as a werewolf. Sirius was by the black lake being attacked by Demetors, I tried to fight them off, Remus had taught me the Potronus charm. It wasn't strong enough but someone cast a powerful one and we blacked out." Harry took a breath. "When we awoke, Snape was telling Fudge that we were curse by Black and that he saved us. No one would believe us. Hermione had been using a time-turner all year so with Dumbledore's hints we went back and saved not only Black but a hippogriff that has kill without reason. In the end I realise that it was me who had saved us and did it again. Snape was pissed that we saved him so he out Lupin as a werewolf and he had to quit. My Potronus is a stag, my father animagus form. Sirius Black's is a Black dog and Peter's is a rat. That is who he has stayed hidden. For years he was the Weasley's pet rat. Now he is off somewhere with Voldemort. I know this because all summer I have been having dreams about it. Someone is at Hogwarts that works for him and that someone put my name is the Godlet of Fire and now I an being forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Touranment as the fourth champion. No one believed me until I gave a magical otch this morning. The reason I know how to do that and why to come to you is because I asked the map and the maker's of it, told me too." Harry finished and placed the map in his desk.

Ragnuk sat back and thought over all he had heard before picking up the map, snapping his fingers and laughing as it turned blue. "You are very lucky Mister Potter to have come across this family Hierloom, I hope that you have the cloak as well?"

"Oh yes, Dumbledore gave it to me in my first year." Harry told him.

Ragnuk nodded, "We will talk later about your faith in Dumbledore but first I need to tell you about your parents wills, your lordship and who we can free your godfather. Will you trust me, Mister Potter?"

"With my life." Harry stated. Ragnuk smiled and nodded as he got up and left the room. Harry looked around and was surprised at the sword and daggers on the wall. Some looked like they were made from the same casting as Godric's sword. He saw four empty painting frames behind Ragnuk's desk. The one on the far left was white oak with blue ribbion wrapping around the edges, the plake on the bottom read Ravenclaw. The one to it's right was black with green specks in it and the plake read Slytherin. The second on the the right was golden with a red plake that read Gryffindor. The last one was brown and the plake read Hufflepuff. On the other side on the room was a giant fireplace with a shield over it. The shield had two swords across it and flames behind them, on the bottom were some words that Harry knew was not engish. He sighed as he relaxed in the chair, the door opened and Ragnuk and two other goblins came in. One was the goblin that had led Harry here, Falero.

Ragnuk stood beside Harry, "Mister Potter, this is Falero and his brother, Balero. They are in charge of the Potter Family Vaults. The vault that you visited earlier was you trust fund vault that would have handled everything until you were fifteen but since you used the time-turner, it aged you a year. You are a legal adult now, Mister Potter." Falero placed a box down infront of Harry. "This box contains your Family Rings." Harry openned the box and saw four rings. The first two were similar, both were gold bands with a red stone on top. The second set were silver with a black gem in the middle. The first in each set were for males while the second were made for women. "The first set is the Potter Family rings, the second set is the Peverell Family Rings. They are your ancestors, the Potter's have not worn these rings in the last two generation because of the war and to wear them would put the Potter's on the highest seat on the courts. They would have to be behind the scence and not the battle field. To where it is your choice, Mister Potter but know this to take both rings. No one could demand anything of you after this Tourament."

Harry looked at the rings and knew that he would take the Potter ring but to take the Peverell ring would be a big responsiblity. He knew that the wizarding world expected almost to much him already but he know in his heart that he must take both rings. Harry turned to Ragnuk, "Will putting the rings on do anything to me?"

"You are smarter then people would expect you to be." Ragnuk nodded. "If there are any potions, spells and magic over you that mean to do you harm or force you anything you don't want to then it will be expelled. Depending on the thing, it could hurt."

Harry nodded, "I am taking both rings Ragnuk. I believe that when I do it will hurt because I am not in control of my body."

Ragnuk nodded, turning to Balero. "Go retrieve our best healer." Balero left the room and Ragnuk led Harry to the couch on the side of the room. "You can sit here."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." Harry sat down, grabbed both rings and placed the Potter ring on his left pointed ring finger and the Peverall ring on his right ring finger. The rings resized themselves to his fingers then glowed red. He felt like screaming but clamped his mouth shut and clinched his fists as pain took over his whole body. Harry felt the pain explode from his forehead and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That's it Lord Potter-Peverell, relax your body." A voice told him, Harry found his body responding to it. "Good job, my Lord. Now take some deep breaths and open your eyes for us." Harry pulled air in and pushed it out again before opening his eyes and sitting up slowly. "You are perfectly healthy Lord Potter-Peverell. Had some nasty magic cutting off your magic but it is gone now."

Harry saw a fourth goblin he didn't know and assumed it was the healer. "Thank you sir. May I know your name?"

The goblin bowed and smiled, "Healer Dosterm, my Lord."

"Well then thank you Healer Dosterm." Harry bowed his head. "Is there any way to know what I was under?"

Ragnuk stepped to him and handed him a scroll, "He was able to get this before they dissappeared."

Harry took the scroll and began to read:

_**Harry James Potter-Perevell**_

_**By: Healer Dosterm**_

_**Curses:**_

_**Horcrux**_

_**Obliviate**_

_**Potions:**_

_**Love (to Ginera Weasley)**_

_**Friendship (to Ronald Weasley)**_

_**Loyality (To Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley and Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Hosility (Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Slytherins)**_

_**Hatred (To Petunia Dursley)**_

_**Hesitant (Hermione Granger, Neville Longbotton and Luna Lovegood)**_

Harry stared at the scroll as the anger in him built. From the begining he was being manipulated. By Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny. Did Arthur know? He did not believe that the Twins did but the others, he would have to see. He looked at Ragnuk. "They are all gone now?" Ragnuk nodded. "What is a Horcrux?"

"Very dark magic Lord Potter-Peverell." Falero answered. "A wizard or witch kills an innocent and their magic ripes a piece of their sould out to attach itself to what ever the person has chosen. We believe that Voldermort accidently made you a Horcrux that Halloween. The only problem is we don't know if you were the only one because until they are all distroyed he will come back."

"I wasn't." Harry stated. "In second year, the basilisk was control by the Heir of Slytherin. He was using his old diary to possess Ginny Weasley. She is the reason I went down to kill the snake. Her and Hermione, who had be attacked. When I stabbed the dairy with the fang of the Basilisk, it exploded. He also possessed my first Defence Against the Dark Art professor Quirrell. They must be more and Dumbledore knows what they are!" Harry grew angry, "He knew that I was one, that it had to be distroy, he was raising me to be killed."

"Lord Potter-Peverell." Ragnuk started, "We will help you with the task of finding them."

"Thank Ragnuk but please call me Harry. Friends call me Harry, all of you." Harry told them, they smiled and nodded. "So we handled my Lordship, now there is the Will and Sirius's innocent."

"We will take care of both of those at once." Ragnuk smirked. "Come Harry, we have grabbed your Professor and she is waiting for us at the Ministry." Harry smiled and followed Ragnuk to the fireplace and through the green flames. On the other side, Harry and the four Goblins walked into a giant office like building with fireplaces aligning the walls. Harry stayed with Ragnuk as he led them out of the room down a hallway where McGonagal joined them. She looked at Harry and gasped.

"Mister Potter?" She whispered.

"It is Lord Potter-Perevell, Professor." Harry corrected. "And I am warning you now that Dumbledore has a lot to explain. You will be given one chance to explain as well." She nodded. "Good, them let continue Ragnuk."

"Of Course Harry." Ragnuk smiled as he led to a door and opened it. On the other side was a black courtroom. Up in beanches sat many wizards and witches, Fudge was among them. They watched them as they walked in, Ragnuk led Harry to the side benches, where he sat and then faced the court. "You know who I am so I will introduce myslf again but I am here on behalf of Lord Potter-Perevell." There were a few gasps but no one spoke. "We are here because The Will of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter's was never read and then an innocent man was sent to Azakaban fourteen years ago without a trail. Shall we begin?"

Fudge nodded, "Of course Ragnuk. The Will of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. Madem Bones if you please."

The women stood beside him, lifted a sealed envelope flicked it into the air and shot it with her wand. It openned and the voice of James Potter rang out.

_This is the will of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter._

_If we die while hidden from Voldemort then listen very carefully to my next words. SIRIUS BLACK WAS NOT OUR SERCET KEEPER! _

Everyone gasps and Harry laughed, leave it up to his father to lay it all on the line.

_At the last minute with Albus Dumbledore as our only witness we change our secret to Peter Pettigrew because we believed that Voldemort would know that we would choose Sirius. If we are dead then we were wrong and Peter was Voldemort's spy. Forgive me Remus Lupin. That being said. _

_As Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, is Harry's guardian and will have access to our vaults until Harry is of age. Lily and I gift Sirius with our beach house in Ireland and of course my broom, if it survives._

_As our best friend, Lily and I gift Remus with our summer home in the outskirts of London and the surrounding forrest as well as Lily's journals and potions notes and 50.000 Gallons._

_As Lily's best friend and for my apoloigise, We gift Severus Snape with our cottage in Ireland and Lily's Lab. Severus, I hope you can forgive me for the wrong I have done to you, Please watch after Harry for me, make sure he doesn't get my big head._

_As our favorite Professor, Minerva McGonagall. We gift to her my journals on the charms me and the rest of the Marauders created. I hope you will help Harry along the way as you did me._

_Under no circumstance is Harry to ever go to Lily's sister Petunia. She and her husband hate magic and will not pass up the chance to beat it out of him. She will never tell Harry the truth about us or our world and will abuse him until he is rescued. Please do not let my son suffer this fate. If Harry is taken from Sirius he will go after Peter. Peter is sneaking and he is an unregister Animagus, a rat. He will fake his death and run. Sirius might be rash but he would never kill Peter and take the chance of losing Harry forever._

_I swear on my magic that this is the truth. So mote it be_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry had tears running down his face as James stopped speaking, the will flosted to him and laid on his lap. He held it tight and looked up to Ragnuk, who nodded. "It is clear that you sent Sirius Black to Azakaban without a trail. We will have one now."

"Sirius is on the run, Ragnuk. No one can find him." Fudge whispered as he began to understand how bad he had messed up.

Balero stood and smiled. "I can find him, Minister Fudge." Fudge nodded, Balero dissapeared.

Amelia walked to Harry, "Lord Potter-Perevell, was your father right? Did your Aunt beat you?" Harry nodded, she looked livid. "Kingsly, go collect the Dursleys." A tall black man stood and vanished from the room. "I will help in what ever you need, my Lord, just ask. My niece Susan wrote me about your oath. You are not alone anymore."

Harry smiled softly at her and nodded as Balero returned with a confused Sirius beside him, Sirius saw Harry and turned to him, "Are you okay, pup?"

"I will be, Sirius, I will be." Harry smiled.

Sirius nodded and turned to Fudge, "Am I to have a trial finally?"

"Yes, Mister Black." Fudge pointed to the chair in the middle of the room. "Are you comfortable with us giving you Veritaserum?" Sirius nodded as he sat down, A vial was brought out and Amelia poured three drops on his tongue that he swallowed. After a minate, Fudge stood. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you a death eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever worked for or with He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"No."

"Do you have the dark mark?"

"No."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill Mr. Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Why did you brake out of Azakaban?"

"Because Peter was at Hogwarts with Harry, in the form of a rat."

Fudge looked around and nodded to Amelia, "Give him the antidote." She gave Sirius a potion that he drank. "All those who believe Sirius Black is innocent?" Everyone rasied their hand, Harry sighed in relief. "Black, you are given your wand and your Lordship back. I know it does not begin to make up for the wrong we have done you but I an truely sorry. We will make it know immediatly that you are innocent, I suspect that you will join yor godson at Hogwarts this year?"

Sirius smiled, "You would be correct."

Fudge nodded, "We are done here. Lord Potter-Perevell, forgive us of the wrong we have done to you. Your Aunt and her family will resieve a trial and pay for their crimes against you."

"Thank you Minister." Harry nodded as he stood up ad walked down to Sirius. "You are free."

"Thanks to you and your new friends, pup." Sirius hugged him before bowing to Ragnuk. "Thank you for helping my godson."

"It was our pleasure." Ragnuk stated. "Harry Potter-Perevell is a friend of the Goblin nation." Sirius gasped as Harry smiled and bowed. "We will leave you here for now but if you need us, send us an owl."

"I will Ragnuk. Thank you." Harry smiled as the four goblins left. "Shall we go back to Hogwarts?"

Sirius smiled as McGonagall nodded. "Lord Potter-Perevell, we can enter through my office." Harry nodded and she led the way. She led them to the room of Fireplaces the into one that took them to her office. "It should be about dinner time, my Lord."

"Good, I believe it is time to make myself known." Harry smiled.

McGonagall saw a paper on her desk, "It seems kept his word." She held up the paper stating that Sirius Black was innocent and free. Sirius smiled. "I am sorry that I didn't believe you Lord Black."

"It is okay, Minnie." Sirius smiled. "No one but Harry and Hermione truely did."

Harry smiled, "Speaking of Hermione. I am putting her under the protection of the Potter and Perevell houses." McGonagall nodded as they headed out of her office and walked doen the hall to the main hall. They openned the door and walked inside


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fudge stood, "Lord Black would you be sitting with your godson or us?"

"If you don't mind, Minister. I have missed to much of his life already, I will stay with Harry." Sirius smirked, Fudge nodded and sat down. "Let's go meet your friends, shall we?" Harry smiled and led the way to the Gryffindor table where he ignored Ron and sat next to Neville and Hermione.

"Sirius this is my best friend Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom." Harry pointed to them.

Hermione laughed and shook his outstretched hand, "It is lovely to meet you again Lord Black."

"Please it is just Sirius for you." Sirius smirked and looked at Neville, "For you as well, I was great friends with your parents. Frank didn't come into his real power until fifth year, Alice was a little forgetful but she loved Herbology."

Nevill smiled, "I love it as will, Sirius. I would love to hear stories of my parents at school and maybe you could convince Gran to let me buy my own wand."

Sirius frowned, "Are you using Frank's?" Neville nodded, Sirius shook his head, "I'll talk to her, Nev."

"Thank you." Neville sighed, "You look different Harry."

"I am, I will explain later." Harry smiled, "I have found out that I was being lied to and manipulated. I put a stop to it."

Hermione smiled, "You look healthier. I am happy you are better."

"Thank you Hermione, you know that you are my best friend, right?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded, he smiled. "Good."

"Harry what are you doing sitting with these losers?" The voice of Ron Weasley cut into their world and Harry turned as everyone got quite. "Come sit with me, where you belong."

"Where I belong? Why because you and you mother want to get to my money?" Harry asked, Ron glared at him as Harry stood up. "Ronald Wealey, you are no friend of mine. I will never date your sister, Ginerva and your mother will never have control over me or my money."

Ginny stood and ran to Ron's side. "Harry, how can you say that? You love me."

Harry laughed, "Ginerva, Draco Malfoy has a better chance then you do. I'm gay." Harry smirked as she turned red and glared at him. "I wouldn't touch you if you paid me, that is why you and your mother were using love potions on me." He held up the scroll from earlier. "I have all the proof right here. For you as well Ronald. The only reason I am not bringing your whole family down with you is because I believe the Twins, Charlie and Bill had no idea this was happening."

The twins ran to Harry and dropped to their knees, "We would never.."

"Betray your trust..."

"You are our friend..."

"And we will prove our..."

"Innocence to you Harry." The twins spoke.

Harry laughed, "I believe you Gred and Forge. We will talk to later." The Twins nodded and went to sit beside Neville. Ron and Ginny glared at them. "Stay away from me and my friends. I have place Hermione under the protection on my house as I now do for Neville Longbottom and Fred and Goerge Weasley. Oh and Luna Lovegood." Harry turned, "Where are you?"

A young blond girl stood up, "I am here Lord Potter-Perevell."

Harry smiled, "Come join us." She walked over and sat next to George, who smiled at her and shook her hand. "In case you didn't hear, I am now Lord Harry James Potter-Perevell." There were gasps all around the room. "I would like to invite the Champions to join me outside by the lake after dinner." Harry looked to see Viktor, Fleur and Cedric nod their heads. "Thank you and I apologise for the interruptions."

Harry sat down as Draco stood up, "Hey Pot...Harry?" Harry looked at him, "When you get the chance, I'd like to talk and apologise to you and Miss. Granger and Mr. Longbottom." Harry smiled and nodded, Draco bowed his head and sat down.

"Mister Potter..." Dumbledore began Harry cut him off with a growl.

"That is not my name, Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry glared at him, "You are not innocent in this either so do not push your luck." Dumbledore looked shocked and opened his mouth but McGonagall cut him off.

"Albus, enough. He doesn't want to talk, eat." She snapped and nodded to Harry, who smiled at her.

Harry turned back to his small group of friends, "Thank you for joining us Luna."

"You are welcome, my Lord." She giggled softly. "I can see those pesky Nergles left you."

"Yes, I believe they have." Harry laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they don't exsist." Hermione nodded. "When do you want to deal with Draco?"

"After dinner, before you met the Champions." Hermione answered, Neville nodded.

"Then after dinner it is." Harry smiled, "Sirius, are you okay?"

"Can I see that scroll?" he stated slowly.

"Tonight." Harry answered.

"Then tonight." Sirius turned to the Twin's "So you two are the ones who gave Harry my map?"

"Your map?"

"Messer Padfoot thanks you for continuing on our traditions." Sirius smirked as the Twins gasped at him. "I believe that Messer Prongs would thank you for looking after his son." He pointed to Harry, who smirked.

"You are the son of Prongs?" Fred asked, Harry nodded.

George laughed, "You are the son and godson of two of our idols."

Harry smirked, "Yep."

The twins shook their heads, "You have our friendship and trust Harry."

Harry smiled, "Good, I might need it." They shared stories until dinner was over and left the Main hall together. Fred stayed behind to catch Draco, he led him outside where the Champions, Hermione, Neville, Luna, George and Sirius were waiting. "What brought this on?"

"You are the Lord of the Perevell family. Sirius is the Lord of the Black family." Draco started. "You can save my mother from her marrage."

"You don't like your father?" Sirius asked, Draco growled.

"He isn't my father." Draco stated, "My mother uses a glamor potion on me, in all honesty. I am Draco Sirius Black, your nephew." Sirius stared at him. "Lucius can't have kids. He thought he lost the ability after I was concived but he had it before hand. Regulus is my father." Draco sighed. "Lucius can't devoice her by law but you could do it for them. They are so unhappy."

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded. "I will give Narcissa the Annulment if she wishes it."

Draco sighed, "Hermione, I never really believed what Lucius taught me." Draco laughed. "Niether does Lucius but we have no chose. If I didn't act like it, Crabbe and Goyle would report it to their father and Lucius would be punished. Neville, I don't believe you are weak. Lucius told me about your parents, anyone who can still stand as tall as you after that, you are strong. Harry, I am sorry, that is all I can say."

Hermione looked down at her hands then walked forward to hug him, he was shocked but wrapped his arms around her. "It is okay Draco. We will help you."

Draco sighed, "Thank you Hermione."

Neville smiled, "Her hugs are like magic, mate. Don't worry, I know it took guts to stand up in the Hall. You got my vote."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco smiled at him, still holding Hermione as Harry smirked. "You will have my protection Draco but write to your mother fast. Is there anyone in Slytherin that you can trust to watch out for you until we get everything settled?"

Draco nodded as he let go of Hermione slowly, "Blaise Zambini and Theo Nott."

"Go tell them that I would greatful if they would do that, write your mother and stay out of trouble." Harry nodded.

Draco smiled and turned to walk off. "Hey Harry, you remember Marcus Flint?" Harry smirked and nodded, "He had a crush on you, I wrote him after your Oath and he was thinking about coming to see you compete."

"Let him know that I look forward to seeing him again." Harry smirked, Draco laughed and ran inside. Harry turned to the Twins, "I need you two to watch Hermione and Neville." Hermione rolled her eyes but she nodded.

"You got it Harry." Fred stated.

"Who will watch Luna?" George asked as he looked at the blonde, she blushed.

Harry smirked, "PEEVES!" He heard a high-pitch laugh as Peeves came into sight. "The Princes of Chaos wish you happiness."

Peeves laughed and bowed, "Thank You, my Lord. What can Peeves do for you?"

"I need someone to watch Luna until I get her closer to us." Harry stated.

Peeves stood up and saluted him, "Peeves will watch the little one, she is nice and entertaining. It would be my pleasure." He bowed down to her, "Shall we go, my lady?"

Luna giggled, "Why yes good sir. Thank you Harry and you too George for thinking of me." She kissed George's cheek before walking into the castle.

Fred looked at his twin, "Brother dear?"

"Don't" George warned him, Fred nodded but smiled. "Hermione, Neville You ready?"

Neville nodded as Hermione hugged Harry and Sirius, "I'll see you later." They turned and walked into the castle.

Harry turned to the Champions, 'Thank you for meeting me, I would like to talk to you."

Fleur nodded, "I haff heard of you and wish to know why your name was in the cup."

"I hav also wondered this." Viktor stated as he walked over to sit on the steps. "I thought it was very brave to swear that oath."

"Thank you." Harry joined Viktor on the steps, "I believe that someone here is trying to get me killed. I don't know who but I know that they work for Voldemort."

Cedric shuddered but nodded, "It would explain why you were called as the fourth Champion. So what are you planning and how can we help?"

Harry smiled at him, "I would like to work together. They say we are here to make new friends and allies so let's do that. I for one, do not need the fame or money."

Viktor laughed, "Nor do I."

Cedric sighed, "I entered to please my father."

"I wanted to prove that I am not a ditz." Fleur whispered. "That I was not just a Veela but a person."

Harry smiled at her, "Then let's show them that you are." Viktor and Cedric nodded. "Now does anyone knew what the first task is?"

"Dragons." Viktor stated, Fleur nodded. "Our headmaster and Mistress saw them. Nesting Mothers."

Sirius groaned, "They are going to hide something amoung the eggs for you to grab. Nesting mother get very protective."

Harry nodded, "Any ideas. I could asked Hermione to do some research as well."

Cedric nodded, "She is good at research. Try finding a spell to handle the fire."

Viktor nodded, "And speed."

Fleur looked at him confused, "Don't you fly? You play Quittach, brooms are fast."

Viktor smiled, "You are right, brillent Fleur." She blushed. "We will talk later, it is time for us to head back."

"We will see you tomorrow, Harry and Cedric." Fleur smiled before Viktor and her walked off.

Cedric shook Harry's hand, "Oh Harry, ignore the badges. It will piss them off more."

Harry looked confused but nodded, "Let's head in Sirius."

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"No, they read the will today. I have to talk Remus and Snape but I don't want to at the moment. Where will you sleep?" Harry asked.

Sirius held up a letter, "Minnie gave us word that the castle created a room for both of us in the Gryffindor tower for the night until we deside where we want to stay for the year." Harry smiled as they walked up the stairs to the portait of the Fat Lady, Sirius bowed, "Forgive me for scaring you last year, my lovely lady." She giggled and let them in. In side they saw the twins holding Ron at wand point and Ginny on top of Hermione hitting her. Sirius growled so loud and deep that it startled everyone. "Get off Mya now!"

Ginny glarred, "You can't tell me what..."

Harry flicked his hand and Ginny was thrown against the wall, Sirius went to Hermione and lifted her into his arms, "Fred, what happened?"

"We were sitting down telling stories when Ginny came in and attacked Hermione for and I quote, 'stealing her man, the homewreaking mudblood'. We tried to pulled her off and Ron started throwing hexes at us, we fought him as Ginny beat Hermione. We sent Neville to get McGonagall." Fred stated as he glared at Ron.

"I am here, You can put your wand up. Neville, you and the twins grabbed your things and join Harry and Sirius in his room. Lavender go grabbed Hermione's things." They ran off the get their things. "Ron you and you sister will be joining me to the infermary and tomorrow we will write your parents. Lord Potter-Perevell, let her go please. Sirius take Hermione into your room."

Harry let Ginny up, "Ginerva, Hermione didn't steal me. I am gay." Ginny opened her mouth, "That means I like guys. Not girls. Stop being stupid. If you every touch Hermione again, I'll kill you." He turned as Lavender came down with Hermione's things, took them and heading into the new with the Twins and Neville. "Hedwig!" The snow owl appeared through a window, "I know I haven't talked to you in awhile but I need you to deliver some letter." Hedwig hooted. Harry sat down and wrote five letter to the Champions, Luna and Draco telling them what happened to Hermione. Then he wrote Remus Lupin and Severus Snape to ask them to meet him tomorrow morning before breakfast while Hedwig delivered the first five letters. When she came back, he sent off the two letter. He waited to watch her leave then went to Hermione, who was still in Sirius' arms on the couch. The twins sat at their feet and Neville took the chair on the left. "How do you feel Mya?" She smiled at the nickname and he felt his anger soften.

"I hurt but Sirius handled the major bruises. The Twins did amazing, Harry. You could tell they didn't want to hurt them but they promised you." She whispered.

Harry smiled, "I know. They did great, thank you both." They nodded. "I wrote Draco, Luna and the Champions. They know what happened." Harry looked around and noticed three rooms. "We are just staying here tonight, tomorrow the castle will make us a room away form here. So Hermione, you have your own, so does Sirius and me and the boys will share." Everyone nodded, "Let's get some sleep. Sirius, don't read this until you are in your room and don't do anything until we talk tomorrow." Harry handed him the scroll of curses and potions. "Know this, they are all gone."

"I promise pup." Sirius took it, carried Hermione to her room before going to his. Harry, Neville and the Twins went to the last room and laid down. They said goodnight and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Next Day**

Harry heard Hermione scream in rage the next morning, he heard a crash and jumped up. He was the last one awake it would seem. He run out of the room and saw Hermione holding the scroll. "Mya?"

"Why didn't you tell me!" She screamed at him as Fred punched the wall.

"Because you would do this!" He shouted, "I wanted to tell you, away from here. I understand why Sirius gave it to you but I would have told you."

Hermione walked up to him and hugged him, "We love you Harry, we are worried."

"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Here pup." Harry turned and saw Sirius sitting in the middle of the couch with Neville both crying. Harry walked over and hugged them. "You suffered so much by those you trusted. By those who should have loved you. We will make them pay."

"I know." Harry smirked. "Now I need everyone to calm down because I have to talk Snape and Lupin today and I doubt that Molly wont want a few words. Fred and George, if it comes to it, you will have us."

"It will." Fred whispered.

George nodded. "We will choose you."

Harry smiled, "Let's go eat." They all nodded and followed him out of the room into the common room where Lavender and Dean was waiting for them. Harry nodded at them and they walked out of through the portait and heading down the to Main Hall where Draco, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Remus and Serverus were waiting. Harry smiled as Draco walked up to Hermione and lifted her face to see the bruises, she shook her head and hugged him. "Guys, can you go in and eat, I need to talk to Remus, Sirius and Snape."

Blaise held out his hand to Harry, "It is nice to meet you Harry, I'm Blaise that is Theo he is shy at first but will warm up to you."

"Nice to meet you too Blaise and Theo." Harry said before they walked into the Main Hall. Harry turned to the three adults before him. "McGonagall has heard this but my parents left each of you something in their will." Severus looked confused, but Harry shook his head and handed Remus the will. The other two moved closer to read it as well. Sirius whined as he read it, Remus smiled and nodded but Snape took the letter from him and stared. The others watched him as tears fell from his eyes, he looked at Harry and shook his head. "My mother still cared Snape, now I am willing to forget and start over but that means you have to lighten up and relax as a professor."

Severus looked down at the letter then back at Harry, "I don't hate you. Dumbledore told me I had to treat you this way because Petunia spoiled you. I should have known he was lying. Petunia hated magic. Forgive me."

Harry nodded, "Okay, now let's go eat because I have feeling this is going to be a long day."

They nodded and walked in the Hall. Snape walked over to Hermione and Neville and whispered to them, they smiled and nodded. He nodded and walked up to the staff table. Remus and Sirius sat down with the kids, everyone was happy to see Remus again. Harry began to eat and laughed with his friends, Draco had just blew a bubble with a bird into middle as the door was thrown open and Molly Weasley stormed in. Harry groaned, "Bloody Hell."

She turned toward the Gryffindor table and pointed to Hermione, "What did you to my daughter, you bitch?" She moved to reach for her but Draco stood in front of her with his wand drawn to everyone's surprise. "You dare point your wand at me, you little death eater. I will talk to that mudblood bitch and you will move." Harry stood up as his power swormed around him, breaking the windows and shaking the dishes. He jumped over the table and stood in front of Molly. "Oh Harry dear, I know you are sorr..."

"Shut you Molly." Harry growled, Molly gasped in shocked. "Hermione didn't do anything to Ginerva, Your daughter beat the crap out of Hermione because Ginerva is a stupid jealous pathetic bitch. If you ever use that word again, I don't care where we are, I will kill you." Molly opened her mouth to speak. "I said shut up! I know that you, Ron and Ginerva have been feeding me potions and I will not have it! I do not want to see the three of you anywhere me and my friends or family are. You are not my mother, you will never be. You aren't good enough to take her place nor do you hold a candle to her." Harry stated as Ron, Ginny and Arthur walked in. Bill, Percy and Charlie were already here because the Twins had written them. "I saved your daughter's life down in the chambers and I fond myself taking my payment now..."

Molly smiled, "Oh Harry I knew you would love Ginny, I told her..."

Harry flicked his wrist and Molly was silenced. "I will never touch Ginerva!" Molly stared at him. "As I told her last night, I am GAY!" Molly look disgusted. Harry smirked, "My payment is the family ties of the Twins. They are no longer Weasleys but Potter-Perevells." As soon as the words left Harry's word, a bright white surrounded the Twins, lifting them into the air and they began to change. Their hair turned black, their eyes turned green and they lost their freckles. They screamed out as the light grew brighter then dissapeared. They fell but Sirius caught Fred and Remus caught George. Harry smiled, "They are my twins. Now they will be loved for who they are instead told that they have to change." Harry turned to Arthur, "Your wife and your two youngest children have wronged the House of Potter-Perevell. I will not hold you, Bill, Charlie or Percy responsable but you will fix this."

"Of course Lord Potter-Perevell." Arthur agreed, "Tell my.. the Twins that I still love and wish them happiness." Harry nodded as Arthur dragged Molly, Ron and Ginny out of the Hall.

"Harry?" Hermione called, Harry turned. "Will they be okay?"

Harry smiled and hugged her, "Yes, they will be. Just give them a moment." Harry touched Draco's arm. "Thank you Draco."

Draco smiled, "I won't let anyone hurt her." Hermione blushed and hugged him, he chuckled and hugged her back. "Don't worry about it Mya. Let sit down and finish eating." Draco led her to the table adn they sat down.

Harry looked at the staff table. "Tell me Dumbledore, why did you not stop Mrs. Weasley?"

"I did not see the need..." Dumbledore started, Snape stood.

"You did not see the need, Albus?" Snape interuppted. "She is our student, we are the Professors, it is our job to protect without a thought! I am tired of you not caring, you are getting senile old fool. Miss Granger, are you okay?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes thank you Professor Snape."

Snape nodded, "Good. Twenty points to Slytherin for protecting a fellow student." Draco smiled and nodded. "Now let's finish eating." Snape sat down and everyone went back to eating as Fudge looked between Dumbledore and Snape. The students began to head to their classes, Harry waved bye to Luna as the others headed to the their first class. Harry didn't think he had ever been so glad Gryffindor and Slytherin shared some many classes. He was able to keep an eye on Draco. Once Crabbe tried to attack him from behind, Harry cought him and knocked him down the stairs. Then Goyle tried to curse him when he helped Hermione in Potions but Harry hissed and Snape flung him across the room by 'accident' then took ten points and kept him after class. By lunch, it was pretty clear that Draco was protected so everyone backed off. The small group had gone about their day and stay out of trouble, mostly. The twins were now living up to the Potter name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Day of the First Task**

Harry sat back on his bed and sighed. He had moved his new room from Gryffindor tower to the seventh floor. It's door was hidden by a portrait of a dragon named Magmo. He was a rare black-scaled water dragon. Harry loved him. The Twins shared a room, Draco and Neville shared one, as did Luna and Hermione. Blaise and Theo had a room when they slept over. Remus and Sirius shared a room, they were insane as Fred and George. Harry said he would share but everyone insisted that he have his own room. It was an amasing room, the colors were black and silver. His new 'family' were called The Family by the rest of the school.

The champions hung out with them and practiced with each other, Hermione had come through and found a fire shield spell. It was called Airmotis, it shot ice out of the wand as a shield. They would practise by thowing fire at each other. Harry, Viktor and Cedric would race each other as Fred, George and Sirius would throw things in their way form them to dodge. It was good practice. They still had trouble with Ron and Ginny but they ignored them. Molly had written to Rita with her lies but Harry responded by getting Rita fired. Three days ago Marcus had shown up and began to hang out with them, Harry couldn't help but see how much the man had changed.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Pup, it is time."

Harry sighed as he got off his bed, walked to the door and opened it to see his godfather. "The others went down?" Sirius nodded, Harry closed his door. "I will be okay Siri, we practiced for this."

"I know pup but I still worry." Sirius sighed, "I can't protect you from this and Lily will be pissed." Harry laughed. "She has some power kid, I believe she could get me form the beyond."

Harry smiled, "It will be okay, Siri. Let's go." Harry walked out of there chambers, waving behind him. "See you soon Magmo." The dragon roared as Harry chuckled.

"Only you would make best friends with a Dragon." Sirius shakes his head. He walked down the steps with Harry until they reached the other at the bottom. Harry hugged each of them and walked to the Champions tent as they went ot the stands.

Harry walked inot the tent, waved at the other. Cedric was calming Fleur as Viktor paced slowly, they all smiled at him. Barty came in with Dumbledore, Madem Bones and others. "You will pick a dragon, then go in the order your names came out of the cup."

Viktor drew a Chinese Firball, Fleur drew a Common Welsh Green, Cedric drew a Swedish Short-Snout and Harry drew a Hungarian Horntail. Because of Hermione's reseach, they knew Harry was in danger. He waved them off and smiled at them, "Focus on you first, worry about me second. Remember what we practised."

Viktor went first, he used Accio to call his broom, jumped onto it and flew around, blocking the fire with Airmotis. He flew under the Dragon, grabbed the egg and flew to the other tent. Fleur was next, she didn't fly but used Airmotis and lulled the Dragon to sleep before grabbing the egg and running to the tent with Krum. Cedric nodded to Harry before heading out, he called his broom as well but as he jumped on his, he transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon as he grabbed the egg and fly off. Everyone cheer but waited as they trainers brought out the Horntail, know Harry was next. Hermione screamed as she saw what it was. "Why would bring that dragon? It is the most dangerous Dragon in the world! Dumbledore!"

Draco pulled her into his lap and held her as she fought to escape. Everyone stopped talking as Harry walked out in the arena. He called his broom and waited behind a rock. He took deep breaths, blocked out Hermione's screams and focused. He jumped when he hear a voice, almost as he had in Second year but it didn't sound evil, it sounded scared. _'You wont hurt my babies, I wont let you'_

He knew that it was the Dragon, he shifted and looked at the dragon, focused on the voice and spoke back. "I don't want to hurt your babies, Great mother."

The dragon paused as everyone gasped that Harry spoke a differant language. The Dragon lowered her head. _'You are a speaker? What do you want?'_

"I knew that I could take to snakes not Dragons, Great Mother." Harry stepped out form the rock and held up his hands. "I will not fight you or hurt your babies. They.." Harry pointed to Dumbledore, Fudge and the others. "have brought this Tournament to us. We put our name in a cup, there were drawn to compete but someone put mine in and it was drawn as well. I have no choice but to compete or I will lose my magic. We do not wont your babies. We want the clue hidden amoung your eggs. That is all. You are our first Task, there are two more. Without this clue, we can not compete in the second."

The Dragon roared and blew fire striaght into the air before turning to her nest and looking around to find the fake egg. She pushed it with her nose out of her nest and between her and Harry. _'Is this what you seek?'_ Harry nodded as he stepped closer, slowly. _'Thank you Speaker.'_

"My name is Harry Potter-Perevell. What are you called Great Mother?" Harry asked.

The Dragon backed up and bowed to him. _'Oh great Peverell. Your family has been freinds on the Dragons since time we first met. You are a Potter as well, your family it great and kind. My name is Ravona. I am your humble freind, call me if you ever need me. Please take this as a token of our pact to you, my child will be your familiar, all you need to do is place your blood on the egg, it will hatch in two days.'_ Ravona gentle picked up the smallest of her eggs with her teeth and placed it at Harry's feet. She bowed to him then went back to her nest.

"Thank you Ravona." Harry whispered. "I will protect him with my life." Harry picked up the egg, levetated the clue and walked to the tent as Ravona sang to her eggs. Harry walked into the tent were the other were, they had watched him in awe. Harry walked to a bed, sat down and stared at the egg. "Viktor, do you have your dagger?" Victor handed it to him, Harry cut his palm and placed it on the egg. The egg glowed bright red then turned white as the shell of the egg grew dark green. The others gasped, Harry handed Viktor the dagger, Fleur healed his cut and they watched the egg.

Dumbledore, Fudge, Barty, Madem Bones and Charlie ran into the tent. Fudge watched as the egg changed to repressent it's new owner. He smirked, it has been a long time since a Dragon was a familiar. Harry Potter was a lucky person. Barty laughed as Madem Bones muttered under breath about having to change the Dragon laws again. Charlie smiled as he walked to Harry. "You are one lucky man, my Lord."

"It is just Harry to you." Harry smiled. "I didn't know I could speak to Dragons."

"It is a very rare talent, it could be very handy." Charlie laughed, "One day over christmas break I need to borrow you. We have a dragon that wont let anyone close, it is dying." Harry nodded, Charles smiled. "I'll tell my boss when I get back. Do you know what a Familiar is?"

"Not in the least." Harry smiled.

"They are rare Lord Potter-Perevell." Madem Bones sighed, "If you find one as an egg, with your blood, it will change into what you need most of it's race. So it will be a dragon but it might not be a Horntail. I have to rewrite the laws to allow you to have it but you must keep it under control Harry, maybe over the summer you spend some time with Charlie."

"Sounds good. I'll talk to Siri." Harry smiled, Charle nodded. "I am going to head back to the castle now."

Everyone nodded as the Champions got up to leave. They walked out and head toward the family, who has waiting for them. Dumbledore stepped inbetween them, "I am sorry Harry. I can't allow you to have that monster in my school, you will give it to me to get rid us." Dumbledore reached for it but Viktor and Cedric pushed Harry behind them and pulled their wands on Dumbledore. Fleur glared at him as she stepped infront of Harry and held him to her back as she watched around them. "Boys, get out of my way."

"One more step, _Professor_, and I will hex you." Cedric growled.

Viktor nodded, "You vill not touch his dragon." The family, Fudge, Bones, Barty, Charlie and the Weasleys ran up to them. Fleur's Headmistress and Viktor's Headmaster and friends joined them seconds later. "Ve vill not let you take it."

"I will not let that monster in my school!" Dumbledore stated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Cedric laughed, "Monster? It is an egg and when it hatches, it will be Harry's familiar. You allowed a troll and a three-headed ceberus in two years ago, no charms to protect us, just told up to stay away from the hallway that held it. The next year there was a giant fucking bailisk, you had to know, I mean Hermione figured it out so you had to know. Then last year there were Dementors to guard us form an innocent man!" Cedric yelled. Everyone who hadn't been here for it gasped. "You will not take the Dragon. I will not let you."

Viktor nodded, "Nor vill I. It vould seem that it vould be safer for Harry to have it."

Fleur growled and everyone looked to her as she shook her head. Her eyes changed as she shrieked, "You dare try to push into my mind! I am a Veela. I protect those I love with my whole being! You will not harm Harry! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" She formed a fireball in her hand. "You are not welcome here, leave!"

Cedric glared at Dumbledore, "You tried to force her!? You are worse then I thought. Why are you our headmaster? Did you earn it or take it?"

Fudge frowned, "I believe I agree with Mr. Diggory. Madem Bones, it seem we need to contact the old HeadMistress." Bones nodded and walked away. "Alastor, stay with Dumbledore until we deside what to do." Professor Moody nodded. "Lord Potter-Perevell, I am sorry again. Please go rest and know that you have very good friends. I thank you Miss. Delacour, Mr. Krum and Mr. Diggory."

They nodded at him as he left with Barty, Krum nodded to Harry as he walked off with his Headmaster and friends. Cedric smiled at Harry before walking back to the school. Fleur stayed with Harry behind her as she closed her eyes and calmed herself. Harry rubbed her back, humming softly. "Thank you Harry." She turned to smile at him. "I normally don't lose control but I felt him and it felt evil."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Fleur, you were amasing." She smiled as she hugged him. He turned to the Weasley's "Hello Arthur, Bill and Percy. I didn't know you were here."

"We wanted to see you in action." Bill stated as he watched Fleur. He thought she was beautiful but it was more then that, she was amasing and she protected those she cared about. Harry smirked at him, Bill winked. "So what did the Dragon say?"

"Her name is Ravona." Harry smiled, Charlie smirked. "After I told her we weren't going to hurt her or her eggs. I explained the tournament, she gave me the clue then this egg as my familiar as the pact between us. The Potter's have been nice to the Dragons but the Perevell's have been friends of the Dragons since they met. She said if I ever need her, to call."

Charlie laughed. "You just changed your whole world in one day Harry." He shook his head. "You will be very respected amoung many creatures for have the trust of Dragons."

Bill smiled, "I expect the Goblins to want to speak to you soon. They already consider you a friend."

"That is an amazing thing, 'Arry." Fleur laughed. "Goblins are loyality bound creatures, with them as friends, you are in very good hands." She smirked at him.

"Thanks Fleur, I was wondering about them." Harry smirked. "I was going to asked Bill because he works with them." Harry pointed to Bill, Fleur looked at him and gasped.

"Oh!" Her eyes glowed white as a golden string flew from her to Bill and glowed bright before dissappearing. Bill stared at his chest in shock. She place a hand to her mouth, "Oi! I am so very sorry, please forgive me." She began to cry, Harry was confused but rubbed her back.

Bill shook his head, walked to her, lifted her head. "There is nothing to forgive you for. You can't control being a Veela or choosing your mate." He wiped away her tears, "I am not upset or angry. Just shooked." She smiled at him, "I am William Weasley, everyone calls me Bill."

"I am Fleur Delacour." She smiled up at him. "It is very nice to meet you Bill." He smirked at her, "You work with Goblins?"

"Yes. I am a curse breaker." She smiled as he shrugged, "Right now I am stationed in Egypt but they gave me a vacation to be here for Harry. Now you. Would you like to join me for a walk?"

She nodded. "I would love that."

Molly apparently had heard enough. "WILLIAM WEASLEY! YOU WILL GO NOWHERE WITH THAT FILTHY CREATURE. I FORBID IT! OUR BLOOD WILL NOT BE CONTAMINATED WITH THAT FILTH! IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT RON HAS TO MARRY THAT MUDBLOO..."

Hermione punched her in the face knocking her to the ground, jumped on her and kept hitting her. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP! You stupid fucking bitch! How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione stood and kicked her over and over as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy walked up. "Bill and Fleur are mates, you stupid cow! You have no say in it! Veelas are not filthy creature, they are beautiful." Molly gasped for air as Hermione stepped on her chest, "I may be a mudboold as you call me but my blood is clearer then yours. You are disgusting and pathetic." Hermoine bent down and smirked darkly. "I will never marry that thing you call a son. He isn't worthy of me. So go to hell, Molly Weasley. I belong to Draco." Hermione stood up, dusted off her clothes and turned to Bill. "Don't worry about her, go for a walk."

Bill laughed, nodded and pulled a shocked Fleur away. Draco stared at her before pulling her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, they pulled back and Draco smirked. "That was hot, Mya." Hermione blushed. "You are amasing."

"I quite agree, Miss Granger that was very nice." Lucius smirked, they turned to him. "I came to talk to Sirius but I am glad the I was here to see that." Hermione blushed. "Draco, don't mess this one up."

"Never." Draco smiled.

Harry was staring at Molly, Charlie touched his shoulder, he jumped and threw his egg up in the air as he screamed. Everyone turned to him, Charlie caught the egg. "Harry?"

Harry gasped, placed his hand over his heart as he caught his breath. "I am sorry. Just hearing Molly, watching Mya. I remembered what my uncle did to me. I just got lost in thought, I'm good now." Hermione took a deep breath as everyone looked shocked at Harry, he rolled his eyes. "Guys, I had a rough life. My Aunt and her stupid husband and their fat son made sure that I knew I was a freak, Don't feel sorry for me, don't look like you wished you could have saved me, it is over and I am not talking about it anymore. I have to deal with Voldie and that is what I am going to focus on. So that would be great if everyone else could do the same."

"Voldie?" Draco asked. "That is what you go with?"

"Yes, now who else is hungry?" Harry smirked as he grabbed his egg and walked toward the castle.


End file.
